


Thoughts lead to actions

by daichi_lover



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Mild S&M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: Your men knew you too well, and upon seeing you sitting there, eyes closed and legs rubbing together, they knew exactly what you were thinking about and how to fix it.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Thoughts lead to actions

You sat at the kitchen bench, sitting on a stool, admiring your two men arguing over the TV channel, smiling to yourself, grateful that you had found these two people that complimented you perfectly. While Neji struggled to open up to you at first, you always saw him as a bird stuck in a cage, just begging for someone to let him free and allow him to be himself, something that you gave him, allowing him to be vulnerable. Similarly, your other partner, Tamaki, was also reserved and introverted, preferring to stay in the background, wanting to help people, but not needing the praise and accolades that came with the hero work that he did. Both of them were grateful that you gave them a space to be comfortable and be themselves, this thought leading you to the events of last night. 

Your mind drifted as you began to remember the feeling of the two men dominating you. Who would’ve known that Tamaki would bask in the feeling of being in control, that he loved hearing you beg and whine for his cock, knowing that he and Neji were the only ones that could possibly satisfy you, ruining you for anyone else. You closed your eyes, mind wandering, causing you to subtly rub your thighs together. Both Neji and Tamaki noticed your silence, unusual since you were always willing to add your two cents to the conversation at hand. As they both looked over, they saw you biting your lip and the faint movement of your thighs to try and help alleviate the growing ache you felt. Both men looked at each other, smirking and exchanging silent words before silently walking over to you. 

Two sets of hands suddenly engulfed your waist, making you jump and bringing you out of your dirty thoughts. Tamaki took the space behind you, admiring the way your blush crept up your neck when you realised that you had been caught. “Did we not satisfy you enough last night, my fate?” Neji’s deep voice shot straight to your core, making the ache grow and a shiver run down your spine. You whined in response, something Tamaki did not appreciate. 

Pulling you by your hair, he yanked your head back so you could see his eyes, dark and filled with lust and love, “Bunny, I thought you were a good girl?” Your eyes widened, “No I swear I am a good girl, I’ll be good I promise.” 

He simply chuckled at your begging, “Well that’s strange, because last time I checked, good girls used their words when sir asks a question.” He watches as both Neji’s eyes and yours glaze over with lust at the title. “Now, do you wanna tell us what was going on in that pretty little head of yours?” His voice left no room for argument, his voice demanding. 

“I-I was t-thinking about last night…” Your voice trailing off into a whisper as embarrassment got the best of you. Neji saw this, cupping your face and bringing it close to his, “Hey, my girl there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, if you want something, all you have to do is ask.” Your eyes flitted between Neji’s eyes and lips, “Can I have a kiss?” The sentence came out breathless, at this point you were desperate for anything. He chuckled before pressing his lips to you, muttering out a small good girl in passing. 

The kiss was frantic and passionate, moaning into Neji’s mouth as Tamaki began to trail kisses up the column of your neck, focusing on your sweet spot, something he had memorised like the back of his hand, biting into it, marking you as theirs. You moaned loudly, pulling back from Neji to catch your breath, as he began to strip you of your clothes, only leaving you in your underwear. Neji also began kissing your neck, slowly travelling lower before latching onto your nipple, biting it softly and pinching the other softly with his other hand, you let out a surprised squeal that turned into a low moan. 

Deciding that he simply couldn’t take it anymore, Tamaki lifted you up from the chair, wrapping your legs around his waist, he walked to the bedroom and threw you on the bed, bouncing as you landed. Both men stood at the end of the bed, stripping themselves of their clothes, still keeping their balck briefs on, knowing that without them, all control would be thrown out the window. 

You whimpered, “Tamaki-” He glared at you, “You know that’s not my name.”

“I’m sorry, sir please can you touch me, please.” The ache between your legs was growing to be unbearable as you tried to alleviate it by rubbing your thighs together. Tamaki lent forward and ripped your legs apart and yanked your underwear down, Neji walked over to the wardrobe, but you were too busy concentrating on the way Tamaki was slowly kissing up your leg, avoiding where you needed him most, making you whine out loudly. 

“Oh shhh, Bunny, so needy for sir’s cock, such a little slut for us.” Your eyes fluttered at his harsh words, before you felt rope circling your ankles and being tied, seperated to the end of the bed. You were on display for them, eyes closed and blushing as you felt so vulnerable, feeling their eyes burn into you. Both Neji and Tamaki admired your wet pussy glistening from arousal, both taking a deep inhale before Neji spoke, “Open your eyes pretty girl, and don’t you dare close them. Otherwise we will leave you here without cumming. Understand?” You whimpered at his words, but softly uttered a ‘yes sir’, opening your eyes to admire the two men in front of you. 

Wanting to drag this out and tease you for as long as possible, Tamaki brought Neji in for a kiss, making you watch as the two men in front of you, beginning to grind on each other out of desperation. You felt so helpless, wanting so badly to join in, but as soon as you went to sit up and reach for them, Tamaki broke the kiss and glared at you. 

“You just can’t listen can you?” You shrank back down, laying back on the bed, and Neji urged Tamaki to let your bad behaviour slide, seeing the desperation in eyes and hearing it in your voice, but Tamaki could not let your bad behaviour continue. 

Tamaki crawled on top of you, pulling off his briefs, making his cock spring out, your mouth watering at the sight. “Go on then, if you’re so desperate for my cock. Maybe you could use your mouth for something useful.” He didn’t need to tell you twice, you shot forward and immediately tried to take his whole length, hearing him moan out at the feeling of your warm throat around him was music to your ears. 

Neji groaned at the sight of his two lovers in pleasure, releasing himself from the confines of his boxers and stroking his own cock. You reached you to take Tamaki’s cock into your hand but your hand was slapped away, “Do I have to tie your hands too? It’s like you’re trying your hardest to not fucking listen. It’s not that difficult, but I guess you’re such a cock-hungry whore that you can’t think straight, hmm?” Obviously not happy with the lack of response, Tamaki grabs your chin and lifts your face to his, “Answer me.” He growls.

You let out a whimper, “Yes sir, please I just want your cock, I promise I’ll be good. Please. Pleas-” Your last words were cut off by Tamaki’s fingers entering your mouth, pushing down on your tongue as you watch a line of his warm spit fall onto your tongue. He removed his fingers, “Swallow it.” Which you did eagerly, moaning at the feeling of his spit going down your throat. 

“Neji, baby, come here.” Jealousy burned through you, hearing the soft tone Tamaki used. Neji walked over, and stood at the side of the bed, “Give her your cock, she doesn’t deserve mine yet.” Flitting his eyes over to yours, “Hear that Bunny? You have to work for it. Show me you deserve it. Put on a show for me and Neji.” 

As Tamaki got off you, he was quickly replaced by Neji, trailing fingers down your slit, no prep needed as you could feel your arousal dripping and pooling below you. “So wet, baby, who did this to you?”

“You sir. You did.” Neji smirked at you, watching your eyes flutter closed at the stimulation you were finally getting. “That’s right, me, baby.”

You whined at the loss of friction as he pulled his fingers away, without warning, he pushed into, bottoming out, making you moan loudly at the feeling of finally being full. You, and so did Neji and Tamaki, knew that no one could satisfy you like they could. Could anyone else be able to hit that deep spot inside you that you never knew even existed before these two men came into your life? These two men were it for you, they had ruined you, and Tamaki knew it, smirking as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room, stroking his cock slowly. 

Neji’s thrusts were deep and harsh, hitting that spongy spot inside you which made your back arch and your mouth form a perfect O, a silent scream escaping you. It felt so good, you were addicted to the feeling of being full to the brim with cock. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful you know that?” Neji’s deep voice brought you out of your thoughts, looking at him admiring the way your tits would bounce with every thrust. His words made you whine and Tamaki chuckle, Neji was so soft for you, and while he knew you loved his harsh words, you also knew that Tamaki loved every inch of you, the soft kisses he leaves while cuddling speaking silent praises.

Neji’s groans and grunts became louder and you could feel him beginning to twitch inside you, you were so close, “Please sir, can I cum? Please?”

Tamaki answered, smirking, “Do you think you’ve earned it?” Whining in response, you began to beg and Neji took pity on you, “Go on, baby, cum. It's okay, let go I’ve got you.”

HIs words triggered your first orgasm of the night, it washed over you and caused you to scream out Neji’s name like a prayer. You felt Neji twitch in you and empty himself, you moaning once again at the feeling of Neji’s cum filling you up to the brim. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as Neji rested his forehead on your chest, catching his breath and trying to recover from his orgasm. 

Tamaki stood up and walked over to you, pressing a kiss to Neji’s back, he helped him get off you. Neji walked to the bathroom to clean up, while Tamaki began to push Neji’s cum back in, “You’re wasting it Bunny. But I’ll let it slide because I know that tight little pussy can’t take Neji’s big loads. It’s just too much isn't it? Hmm?” He chuckled at your whined response, deciding that you had had enough teasing for tonight, “You okay Bunny?”

You opened your eyes to meet Tamaki’s indigo ones, you offered him a small smile, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just fuck me already.” Tamaki growled in response, grabbing your hips roughly and pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. 

“I was gonna be nice, Bunny, but if you wanna start demanding shit and ignoring who’s really in charge here, I guess not.” He thrusted into you roughly, the lewd sounds echoing around the room as Neji’s cum allowed Tamaki to slip in effortlessly. 

“Oh my fucking g-god, p-please, please..” You had no idea what you were begging for, drool dripping down your chin and Tamaki’s harsh grip on your hips was the only thing keeping you grounded. With every thrust, his hips brushed against your sensitive clit, making you scream. 

“This is what you fucking get for talking back. This is what you get for being a filthy cock slut. Understand?” You were so out of it that you could barely register what he said to you. You felt a strong sting from your ass, making you moan out, “Do. You. Understand. Me.” He stopped thrusting, waiting for your response. 

“Yes sir! I understand, I understand…” Your orgasm was coming fast, you could feel the coil in your stomach threatening to snap at any moment. He started thrusting again, “Sir can i cum? Please can I cum? Please! I can’t hold it any longer.”

“Cum.” That simple phrase triggered your orgasm, as you screamed out, your vision going white and body shaking, the second orgasm being amplified due to your sensitivity. You felt Tamaki release into you, barely registering him pulling out and carrying you to the bathroom that Neji was already in, preparing a bath for all of you. 

Tamaki sat you on the toilet lid, making sure you could sit upright before sinking into the bath. Neji carried you to the bath and sat you in front of Tamaki, your back against his chest, while Neji sat in front. 

Tamaki started to massage your shoulders, Neji caressing your face softly, waiting for you to slowly come back to them. He watched as the spark in your eyes slowly returned, smiling softly. “There she is.” 

You snuggled back into Tamaki, enjoying the way he was loosening the muscles of your shoulders, “I love you both, so much.”

Both men looked at each other and knew exactly what each other were thinking, looking at you lean against Tamaki with your hands in Neji’s, they both thought, ‘we’ve found her.’


End file.
